Battlestations: Midway
Battlestations: Midway is a video game developed by Eidos Studios Hungary and released on January 30, 2007 for the Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. The Mac version of this game was developed by Robosoft Technologies, based out of India and Published by Feral Interactive. Set in the Pacific during World War II, it's a hybrid of action and real-time tactics as the player can both command his fleet assets and assume control of any one of them at will. The single player campaign is a series of missions from Pearl Harbor to the Battle of Midway, from a single patrol boat to a carrier battle group. Gameplay In either the single-player or multiplayer game the player can start with a ship, submarine, aircraft, shipyard, airfield or a combination of any of them. The player can switch between their allocated or built units in order to complete objectives. Each unit also has its own unique features and controls. For example, using a carrier, shipyard or airfield, players can release carrier aircraft, ships, or land-based aircraft respectively. These units can then be used to engage in naval battles, undersea actions or dogfights and bombing runs. Players are encouraged to work together online. In multiplayer, each player controls a different group of units. One example would be the map "Battle of Samar." The Japanese are to destroy the Allied Carriers, while the Allies have to sink the Japanese battleship Yamato. The Yamato is capable of sustaining dozens of torpedoes, dive bombs, and direct shell hits due to its heavy armor. However, the Allies have two battleships and carriers, the Japanese only have one. Therefore, the Allies are forced to attack the Yamato together, while trying to maintain air superiority. However, the Yamato cannot fend off all the American planes by itself, therefore requiring other players on the Japanese team to support with their lighter Fubukis and Heavy Cruisers. Challenges Ship Challenges * "Strike on the Monster" - February 28, 1941 * "Battle of the Java Sea" - March 1, 1942 * "Hunt for the Cruiser" - June 11, 1942 * "Might of Yamato" - July 19, 1942 The DLC (Downloadable Content) Adds: * "Raid on Truk" - February 16, 1944 Plane Challenges * "Shortage of Reinforcements" - December 9, 1941 * "Saving Tulagi" - May 4, 1942 * "Attack on Force Z" - December 10, 1941 Submarine Challenges * "Crucial Cargo" - January 12, 1942 * "Periscopes Threatening" - February 17, 1942 * "Coup de Grace" - May 27, 1942 Multiplayer Battlestations: Midway supports multiplayer matches of up to eight players. Matches are team-based, beginning with each player choosing either an Allied or a Japanese starting base from a list of preset slots in the lobby. Each slot has its own unique unit or building allocation. Each multiplayer map is essentially a "set-piece" battle, with two notable exceptions, whereby all of the units on the map at the beginning of the match are all the units available to the players for the entire match. The two exceptions to this are units that can be spawned (e.g. aircraft from airfields, aircraft carriers, etc.) and the planes in the map "Air Superiority at Luzon", which is very infrequently played. Sequel n February 28, Eidos Interactive announced Battlestations: Pacific for PC and Xbox 3602. In May 2009 the game became available to the public.3 This sequel takes place right after Battlestations: Midway and has twice as many missions than the game before. It also includes 21 new units and add the ability to command troops to fight on the islands, though the player has no control over any individual land unit.4. Naval mine and Kamikazes have also been added. A new feature includes the ability to play as the Japanese from commanding the Pearl Harbor attack to Midway. Details have been added for a more realistic effect; for example, while submerged in a sub flora and fauna are visible, as well as a sea floor. On May 15, 2008, Feral Interactive has announced Battlestations: Midway for Mac5. This game was developed for the Mac by Robosoft Technologies and a release date is yet to be announced. Category:Games